vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fizz
|-|Fizz= |-|Omega Squad Fizz= Summary Fizz is an amphibious yordle, who dwells among the reefs surrounding Bilgewater. He often retrieves and returns the tithes cast into the sea by superstitious captains, but even the saltiest of sailors know better than to cross him—for many are the tales of those who have underestimated this slippery character. Often mistaken for some manner of capricious ocean spirit, he seems able to command the beasts of the deep, and delights in confounding his allies and enemies alike. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Fizz, The Tidal Trickster Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Classification: Amphibious Yordle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled trident wielder, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Sharks/Gigalodons), Damage Boost (Via Urchin Strike and Seastone Trident), Statistics Reduction (Via Playful/Trickster and Chum the Waters), Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light, Fizz can slemm blood in a body of water hundreds of kilometers away), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Stated by Miss Fortune to be capable of making anyone in Bilgewater, herself included, look like a drunken fool in a fight) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with trident, Dozens of meters with Chum the Waters Standard Equipment: Seastone Trident Intelligence: Fairly high (Has years of experience gained from adventuring outside his city and surviving in Bilgewater, with even Miss fortune stating that he would be skilled enough to outmatch any pirate in bilgewater including herself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nimble Fighter:' Fizz is perpetually ghosted and takes reduced damage from basic attacks. *'Urchin Strike:' Fizz dashes a fixed distance towards the target enemy, dealing physical damage and bonus magic damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects to the target and will apply the passive of Seastone Trident to all enemies he passes through. *'Seastone Trident:' Fizz's next basic attack is empowered, granting it bonus range and bonus magic damage. If the target has been marked, the damage dealt is tripled. Fizz rends enemies on-hit, and those affected by Chum the Water's lure or shark, dealing them magic damage and marking them. *'Playful / Trickster:' Fizz vaults towards the target location, becoming untargetable while balancing on his Trident. If the spell is not cast a second time, Fizz completes his vault after a brief pause and splashes onto the ground below him, dealing magic damage in a radius to nearby enemies and slowing them. If it is cast a second time, Fizz dismounts his trident without pausing, allowing him to perform both dashes in a quick succession. Upon landing, he deals damage to nearby enemies. The damage dealt is the same as the single-cast version, but with a smaller radius and without applying a slow. *'Chum the Waters:' Fizz throws a lure forward in a line that attracts a shark, dealing magic damage, knocking aside surrounding enemies, and slowing them. The further the lure travels in its initial flight, the larger the shark that is attracted, increasing its slow, eruption radius and knockback distance. If an enemy champion intercepts the lure as it flies, it binds to them and causes the shark to emerge at their position. The lure's holder is slowed for the duration and knocked up instead of away. Seastone Trident is applied to the enemy the fish attaches to and all enemies affected by the emerging shark. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Fish Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Spear Users Category:Tricksters Category:Magic Users Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7